Causas Perdidas: Extras
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: "Siempre me mentía. Porque yo lo amaba. Si el amor era cruel, yo también lo seria, si él me usó, yo también usaría a los hombres, si él mintió, yo ocultaría todo detrás de una sonrisa y también mentiría. Yo estaba podrida y de ese modo, todo lo que tocaran mis dedos, se marchitaría." 1er Extra, Sentimientos podridos, las emociones detrás de Hinamori Momo.


**Hola espero que esto les guste.**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el primer especial.**

**Capitulo narrado por Momo.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.~*~.**

**Causas Perdidas:**

**Extras**

**I**

**Sentimientos podridos**

***~.~***

**.**

**.**

**L**a verdad es que odio ser así.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, el día que mi inocencia se rompió, ya no lo recuerdo. Tenía quince años cuando mi corazón se destrozó por primera vez y supe sobre la cara amarga del amor. Era una tonta en aquella época, en verdad que lo era. Creí ingenuamente en las dulces palabras susurradas por un hombre.

Un demonio que me manchó.

La ilusión y la fe, son una enfermedad mortal para cuando necesitas crecer y conocer la vida real. Ese hombre, fue mi mundo y mi vida, sin él sentía que no podía respirar tranquila y mis sueños se escabullían para estar a su lado. Él lo era todo.

Y también fue mi nada.

Ahora me da una amarga risa pensar en que realmente era una estupidez creer que sus palabras, esas excusas de estar ocupado con la escuela y que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto por tratarse de algo prohibido. Porque, después de todo, él era mi profesor de artes. Debí sospechar desde el instante en que rozó mi mano de esa forma tan devastadora, debí escapar de ese beso que me acorraló aquella tarde de verano; debí huir cuando mi cuerpo cedió al suyo producto de ese enloquecedor deseo que me hervía por dentro, debí entenderlo cuando, después de hacer el amor como nunca pude imaginarlo en mis quince años de vida, lo vi marcar un número desconocido y sonreír dulcemente mientras admiraba un anillo que pendía de su cuello; si debí hacerlo.

Pero para cuando menos lo supe, ya tenía estos sentimientos egoístas dentro de mí.

No podía dejarlo ir.

Por ello, me mentía a mí misma cada día frente al espejo, diciéndome inútilmente que ese era el día en que por fin podríamos andar libremente por la calle demostrando nuestro amor a todos. Recordaba y repetía esto cada vez que lo veía en la escuela, cuando enseñaba su materia de esa manera tan elegante y fina, cuando comía tranquilamente su almuerzo en el taller, cuando pintaba seductoramente los recovecos más íntimos de mi ser, cuando me besaba hasta el anochecer, cuando me acariciaba cruelmente, cuando me invadía dulce y lentamente; cuando se marchaba vestido a la mañana siguiente sin siquiera dirigirme una palabra. Siempre me mentía.

Porque yo amaba a Aizen-sama.

Pero el amor no se parecía en nada a lo que yo veía en las películas. No había momentos ni final feliz. Ni siquiera se parecía al amor normal, siempre evitamos decirlo con palabras, él decía que era mejor demostrarlo con las manos y exponer nuestra visión de esos hermosos sentimientos, siempre fue a través del sexo. Entonces me di cuenta, que este amor que yo tenía.

Estaba mal.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué debería haber hecho? Alejarme, olvidarlo, ¿romperlo? No podía, porque para ese momento, yo ya estaba muy corrompida. Lo necesitaba, él era mío y siempre lo seria, no quería dejarlo marchar. Recuerdo que era difícil dejarlo ir después de darme cuenta de esto. Mi angustia incrementaba conforme se vestía y mi añoranza por su boca dolía. Era desgarrador saber que cuando se cerraba la puerta y me quedaba sola. Aizen-sama se iba al lado de alguien cuyo rostro sólo podía imaginar, para besarla, tocarla, poseerla; alguien a quien él le hacia el amor cuando a mí solamente me utilizaba para tener sexo.

Lo sabía y aun así permanecí en silencio.

Porque sí, el me utilizaba, pero yo también podía jugar a eso. Podía usarlo, no obstante, nunca pude hacerlo.

Porque yo lo amaba.

El día que cumplí dieciséis años, estaba muy feliz. A pesar de que no tenía padres y los parientes con quienes me quedaba eran personas desagradables que me echaban en cara el simple hecho de respirar para vivir. Yo estaba contenta, tanto que me puse lo más bonito que tenía y había mirado con esperanza aquel boleto que secretamente había comprado. Iba a ir a su exposición de arte, a pesar de que Aizen-sama me advirtió de no ir, porque sería muy ruidoso y prometerme una exposición privada en su taller, yo quería ver las caras de la gente al ver los cuadros donde él sólo me miraba a mí.

Pero…

¿Por qué mi rostro no aprecia en ese cuadro?

Era mi cuerpo, eran mis manos, mi cintura, mi vientre, mis senos, mis caderas, mis hombros, mi cuello. Era yo, lo sabía. Sin embargo ¿Por qué no era mi cara? ¿Por qué no eran mis ojos, mi boca, mi nariz y mis cejas?

¿Por qué era ella?

Y al girarme, lo vi.

La razón estaba frente a mí.

Mis orbes se llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendí que nunca podría ser yo la que se parara a su lado y sonriera de esa manera tan…

Inocente.

Quise gritar y chillar, decirle al mundo que era un mentiroso, decirle a su esposa que esos labios habían mordido hasta el más remoto centímetro de mi figura, que esas manos que le daban placer me lo habían dado a mí también, que esa hermosa voz, sólo susurraba engaños para el alma. Quise hacerlo, en verdad que lo quise.

Pero ese niño no merecía ser testigo de ello.

El hijo de Aizen-sama se parecía tanto a él, que no pude hacer nada que lo hiciera llorar. Ese día, me marché silenciosamente de la ciudad. No podía vivir en el mismo sitio que él, no podía verlo más. Así como tampoco podría volver a mostrar bondad. Si el amor era cruel, yo también lo seria, si él me usó, yo también usaría a los hombres, si él mintió, yo ocultaría todo detrás de una sonrisa y también mentiría. Yo estaba podrida y de ese modo, todo lo que tocaran mis dedos, se marchitaría.

Me prometí que si algún día yo encontraba a un hombre que me hiciera olvidar todo el dolor, lo obtendría para sin importar que medio tuviese que utilizar.

Yo estaba fragmentada, ya no me quedaba una dignidad que guardar. Me vengaría de la vida por su maldita ironía. Que más daba herir a otros. ¿Por qué ser condescendiente con algún desconocido, si conmigo todo siempre fue dolorosamente cruel? No estaba mal querer ser feliz, ¿verdad? Porque el amor era autor de las causas perdidas y mi vida lo era completamente. Así que este amor que me movía, era oscuro y retorcido, ¿acaso el amor no es un ingrato? Entonces no veía el caso de mantener una luz de esperanza por un final feliz para una idiota como yo.

Si debía ser mala, sería mala.

Así, pasaron varios años, usé cualquier método para abrirme pasó a través de este hermoso y destructivo mundo. Mis manos servían para manejar a los títeres que me impulsaban a ser mejor cada día, codiciada, así era yo. Porque al mismo tiempo fui avariciosa.

¿Estaba bien no es así?

Yo busqué lo mejor para protegerme y lo encontré, quizás no fuera nada ortodoxo y hasta de bajas artimañas me tuve que apañar para obtenerlo. Recuerdo todas las veces que fui abofeteada por las mujeres que ingenuamente creían en sus esposos que se quejaban de ellas mientras me desvestían. Aún saboreo en mi mente la sangre de mi boca y los golpes de mi cuerpo cuando alguna de ellas se enfurecía demasiado por arrebatarle a un "buen" hombre de su lado y se desquitaba en la oscuridad de la noche porque era demasiado hacerlo en el día. Perra, puta, zorra, fui llamada de tantas formas que incluso hubo un tiempo en que olvidé mi nombre. No me importaba. Porque lo admito, yo era todo eso y más. No me avergonzaba admitirlo, incluso estaba orgullosa.

Sí, yo era una zorra.

Y entonces un día, cuando mi fuerza y poder estaban pendiendo de un hilo, porque los hombres con quienes dormía se estaban hartando de mí, decidí buscar un empleo decente, por un tiempo lo suficientemente prolongado como para encontrar a un sujeto que me diera lo que yo necesitaba. Si, había decidido dejar de cazar pequeñas fortunas y obtener una fuente de ingreso permanente. Un esposo. Uno rico y joven de ser posible, fue cuando lo conocí.

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

No era tan rico, pero vivía bien y se veía que crecería rápidamente económicamente. Era mi compañero en la oficina, el representante del departamento de ventas en una pequeña ciudad desconocida. Su talento era exorbitante, y el presidente de la compañía principal lo tenía en la mira para subir de puesto ágilmente con su inteligencia deslumbrante. Era apuesto, mucho, me dejó perpleja con esos ojos turquesa que me hicieron temblar las rodillas y su cabello blanco era curioso pero enigmático. Mi tipo sin lugar a dudas. Un poco joven a decir verdad, yo le llevaba por lo menos unos cuantos años, pero él era intoxicante.

Naturalmente lo quise de inmediato.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema. Una estúpida chiquilla que lo dejaba marchar con una boba sonrisa sin temor a que la mujer parada a su lado quisiera arrebatárselo secretamente. Estaba furiosa. Muy irritada por la seguridad que esa imbécil demostraba al sacudir sus manos y mirarlo irse junto a mí.

Ella me irritaba.

De modo que me dediqué a observarlo más atentamente cada día, y entendí porque esa mujer no temía. Toshiro era perfecto, era un hombre sin igual. Amable, recto, orgulloso y valiente. Lo mejor de lo mejor, la carta de triunfo para cualquiera. Era todo lo contrario a los sujetos con quienes había mantenido relaciones antes. Egoístamente lo desee más y más para mi sola. Se lo iba a arrebatar. De eso no había duda. Por ello busqué una grieta, una pequeña fisura que me permitiera penetrar en esa estrecha relación de ciega confianza.

La encontré.

El alcohol y la soledad fueron mis aliados esa noche, y aunque en un inicio se resistió. Él también era un hombre y cedió a sus instintos luego de un par de besos y caricias. Me entregué a él y por alguna razón, sabía que no era como con los demás; quizás sin querer nuevamente estaba siendo estúpida. Porque tontamente comencé a soñar.

¿Él me podría amar?

Esa pregunta rondó mi cabeza cuando con sus manos me desnudaba y tocaba cada poro de mi piel. Era esa la cuestión que me asaltaba al momento de suspirar y cuando sentía ese calor quemándome desde el centro hasta las puntas de mi cabello. Más la respuesta era…

No.

Él no me podría amar jamás, porque, cerca del final, su tierna voz sollozó el nombre de ella.

Por un momento iba a dejarlo ser, ya no iría a por él. Me rendiría porque volvería a ser herida y ya no quería que eso pasara otra vez. No obstante, una revolución en mi cuerpo advirtió que era demasiado tarde y antes de siquiera comprobarlo, yo ya sabía que algo crecía dentro de mí.

Una esperanza se alojó en lo más profundo de mi corazón

No había estado con ningún otro hombre en meses, por lo que no había duda, ese ser que llevaba dentro tenía la sangre de Toshiro. Era fruto de mis deseos egoístas y al mismo tiempo lo que yo tanto necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería. Era la cadena que lo mantendría a mi lado para siempre. Y eso no me remordió la consciencia, ese bebé era lo que yo necesitaba y pasó de ser algo no deseado a lo que más necesitaba. No es que lo amara aún.

Yo no sabía amar.

Por esa razón me comporté como una chiquilla malcriada y lo manejé a mi antojo. Hice que él renunciara a todo con una simple amenaza. Y aunque lo vi sufrir por esa mujer, no me interesaba, Toshiro sería mío y eso era lo que importaba. Porque yo estaba podrida y esos eran los sentimientos que yo podía ofrecer en ese momento.

¿Qué si me arrepentí?

Yo…

Lo hice.

Pero sólo fue hasta que yo ya no tenía más esperanzas. Mi hijo, mi Seishiro, era tan pequeño todavía. Yo no sabía cómo amar, hasta que lo tuve entre mis brazos. Fue doloroso y abrumador darme cuenta que el tiempo, ya no lo tenía más a mi favor. No fui una persona admirable, mucho menos un ejemplo a seguir. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas interpretar un buen papel como esposa y madre, aunque mi marido me odiara y yo lo supiera, pues no era extraño que lo hiciera, yo lo había querido así. Probablemente sólo lo hice bien con lo segundo y en lo primero, solamente al final.

Dije palabras egoístas y que no merecía pronunciar, le desee, por vez primera, la felicidad a alguien que yo dejaría atrás. Toshiro me odiaba, pero no era cruel, cuidó de mí incluso en la enfermedad que ya no recuerdo como pronunciar. Por eso sabía que mi hijo…nuestro hijo, se quedaba en buenas manos y aunque fue difícil de decir y admitir.

Yo le pedí que la encontrara de nuevo.

A esa mujer que yo detestaba, yo le pedí que volviera a ella. Porque él merecía ser feliz, tener una segunda oportunidad era lo que se había ganado. Y aunque fuera una causa perdida, yo, con estos sentimientos podridos, en mi agonizante y merecida muerte, le desee lo mejor al segundo hombre que más amé en mi vida. Si bien no se lo dije, sé que no era necesario.

Porque él sólo necesitaba el amor de Kurosaki Karin.

Y si no era así, rezaría desde el sitio que me correspondiera, porque Toshiro pudiera…

Ser feliz.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bien, esto fue algo raro, no soy tan buena con la narración en primera persona, pero yo consideré que era la mejor. Espero haber resuelto algunas dudas de les hayan surgido respecto a Momo y sus sentimientos.**

**No todo es lo que parece, ¿verdad?**

**Gracias por leer, esperen por el siguiente especial por favor y dejen sus opiniones.**

**Por cierto tengo una página en Facebook, se llama Akari Kiseki, ahí daré avisos, comentarios y demás, por si gustan darse una vuelta y pinchar Me gusta, estaría agradecida.**

**Sin más.**

**Akari se despide…**

**Yanne!**


End file.
